Visitors
by kitkatnumber9
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! When the Potter Family awakes to find many from their past in their hallway, trauma and chaos ensues. If you're going to criticise make it constructive. Rated T for mention of Child Abuse. Not graphic.
1. The Arrival

I woke up with a sharp snap. Ginny was shaking him awake gently "I've heard voices downstairs, honey, shall we take a look."

"Of course, but…" I thought of that night, again, "I want the kids up here, for now."

Nodding in understanding, Ginny smiled, and let me leave the room first, following instantly.

Together, wands raised, I and Ginny stepped into the hallway of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Um…Hi Harry! Where are we, exactly, and…whoa…wait a second." Began Ron.

It was Ron, but like I hadn't seen him in a long time, he must have been in fifth year, and a younger me and Hermione stood beside him, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore, Ginny, Molly, Arthur and The Twins. All looking, really rather young.

"Well…Mr Potter, would you care to explain the…date?" Murmured Dumbledore.

"4th June 2004" I said swiftly.

"Ah, we are here, and we all, it would appear, appeared from 4th June 1995." Dumbledore explained.

Remus looked up sharply. "No we're…wait…Albus?" He turned to his left "Sirius? What's…but you're…"

"We appear to have travelled through time. Well…is there somewhere we can be seated, as we discuss things?"

Ginny and I nodded mutely, before something broke, and I flew at Sirius. Wrapping my arms around him tightly before I whispered "I missed you, Sirius!"

I released him from my death grip and wrapped my arms around Remus next. "And you!" I turned and repeated my actions to Dumbledore, Tonks and Fred.

Ginny followed me, when she finally released Fred we looked at the others.

Remembering ourselves, we stared at those looking rather indignant at being left out.

"Been too long, missed you so much." I managed to get out.

"Harry, is the war over?" Hermione said sharply.

"Yes." I sighed.

"And the people you just hugged…" She trailed off, aghast. All eyes centered on the people, who also looked taken aback.

"Wait, Harry. How old are you?"

"25."

"Ginny?"

"24."

"Whoa, this is really weird!" She exclaimed. Grinning at Ron.

"Were they in love back then?" asked Ginny.

"Um…no. I think you may have just let the cat out of the bag, though." I grinned crookedly.

"What did you just say?" Hermione hissed. But an explanation was no longer needed.

The front door burst open, and Ron and Hermione strode in, Rose looking irritated.

"Stop ignoring me!" She pouted.

But they were both too concerned with a new bundle in their arms.

Ginny and I ran to them, then.

"Is it?"

"Yeah! It's a boy! Hugo Weasley!" Ron exclaimed.

Ginny shrieked excitedly. I grinned. Everyone stared bewildered.

"They've had a baby!" I explained, watching every face change. And all Weasleys stampeded over to take a look. Ron and Hermione stared, eyes wide.

"God, guys! Let's go to the Drawing Room." I sighed.

Soon, we were sat there, talking, explaining. Younger Ron and Hermione staring at each other in shock.

Ron however was just watching Fred. And Hermione seemed unable to take her eye off of George's ear.

A gasp around the room, made me look around.

"Daddy. Lily's crying." Came a little voice. It was Teddy, and he had morphed so that he resembled me.

"Is she, Teddy? Has she woken you all up, then?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Well, Teddy, I'll come get Lily, and then we can all sit in here, okay?"

I left the room with Ginny hot on my heels, both our faces crimson.

"God they probably think we had Teddy! And that he was conceived in school!" Ginny groaned.

"I know!" I grimaced, back, running into the nursery and scooping up our bawling daughter, Ginny grabbing Al, and firmly instructing James and Teddy to follow behind us.

As a family, we stepped into the room again, Ginny's face as red as her hair.

"Um…Harry?"

"Sirius?" I forced myself to look into my Godfathers eyes.

"How old is he?"

"Teddy? He's 8." I wanted a trapdoor to arrive. "I was in seventh year, but not at Hogwarts, and Ginny was in her sixth, causing our dear Snape, the headmaster, a spot of bother."

George gagged, and then turned to face me, glowering. "How dare you? Our sister! When she was only in Hogwarts."

"Well, it's not exactly what you think…you see…Teddy…" George and Fred strode over, livid, followed by every other Weasley, but a younger Ginny, who was staring in horror at Harry, who appeared to be just as shocked.

"MY SISTER? OUR SISTER! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU PLAYING AT! RUINING HER EDUCATION LIKE THAT YOU MONSTROUS PIG!" I cowered away as the rage of every Weasley present rained down upon me.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE! I'LL BAT BOGEY ALL OF YOU IF YOU DON'T LISTEN! HARRY IS TEDDY'S GODFATHER! NOT FATHER! THIS IS TEDDY REMUS LUPIN! "Stormed my wife.

"Wow. I'm a god granddad?" Asked Sirius in the silence that followed.

"Yep. And…yes, Remus, you…you're a dad." I murmured.

The Weasleys looked at me apologetically, Ginny was practically snarling at them, Fred and George were red, and they sat down on the nearest sofa.

"Daddy…what did we do wrong?" Asked Al, uncertainly.

"Nothing, Al." Younger Ron snorted. "You got a problem with Albus Severus?" I continued.

"BLOODY WELL YES!" He suddenly yelled. "SEVERUS? WHAT THE HELL?"

"I said…do you have a problem with my son?" I said my voice turning deadly as Albus cowered into his mother.

"I'd say no, mate." My friend said to himself.

"No…I wasn't saying that…"

"Good. Now then, if any of you, find a problem with James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, Lily Luna Potter or Teddy Remus Lupin…speak now." I retorted. The room stayed silent, but Dumbledore and Sirius looked touched as they glanced at their namesakes.

Rose looked at me uncertainly. "Was it us, Uncle Harry?" Rose murmured.

"Of course not!" Ginny exclaimed, before continuing with. "Sorry, guys, but…when It comes to our kids, we're protective. And, as for Ron, Hermione, Bill, Percy and George…I'm afraid you're the same…"

They all gasped in shock, and Molly rose.

"Mum?" Older Ron and Ginny said instantly.

"Granny Weasley!" Came four children's voices. Molly looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"May I…May I see my grandchildren please?"

"Of Course, Molly." I smiled pleasantly, watching as she gazed at her children, a tear falling from her eye.

"They're so beautiful." She murmured.

Ginny looked up at her, eyes wide with joy. "I married my childhood crush, mum." She laughed.

"Ah, Gin, who else would you ever marry?" I chuckled, pulling her tightly against me and looking down into the eyes of our new-born daughter. Glancing up, I saw a small tear roll down the cheek of Molly, Arthur and the twins, all of whom, as I knew from the discussion I had earned when we had begun seriously dating, were very close to my wife.

Ginny looked into my eyes, beamed and held out Albus to Dumbledore gently. He looked touched again, and stepped forward, picking up the toddler.

"Dubbledore!" Al cried.

"Yes, it's me, Albus." Dumbledore laughed, gently. Then turned to Harry."How does he recognize me?"

"Chocolate Frog Cards, and there is a photograph of you and Snape on the mantelpiece." I nodded towards it.

"You know the truth about Severus, then?"

I nodded, Dumbledore sighed, happy with the news.


	2. Prongs and the Redhead

**AN: Names written in Italics are the younger versions. **

I looked upwards, a sharp crack had sounded from downstairs.

"God! Who is it, this time?" I hissed, looking at my small family, fondly. "I'll go take a look."

"Are you sure, Harry? I mean, I know it's all over, but I still worry." Ginny murmured.

"I'll be fine, honey." I smiled, kissing her cheek before raising my wand and leaving the room.

"Who's there?" I called out.

"Prongs and the Redhead." Came a soft chuckle.

I ran down the stairs.

"Mum? Dad?" I whispered.

They looked at me.

"Harry? Our baby boy?" My mother whispered.

"Well…I'm 25 now, but…hey." I explained, before launching myself at the pair of them. They hugged me tightly, and I felt my mother sobbing into my shoulder. I patted her shoulder, and my father hugged her.

"I think there are some people you should meet." I said, excitedly.

"Who? Is it just us that have been unpleasantly dragged through time, then?"

"Nope." I popped the P.

I opened up the door to the drawing room widely, as far as it would go in my enthusiasm.

"Mum, Dad, Meet Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, me, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Dumbledore. All from varying points in time. And then meet those from the present day. Ron and Hermione again, with their two children, Rose and Hugo. And then the ones I really wanted you to meet…My wife, Ginny, and our three children and God Child. James, Albus, Lily and Teddy." I said it all in one breath.

My parents stared around themselves in shock, before they stepped forward, and looked into the eyes of my family.

"Hello James…?"

"Right, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus" James gasped in horror, "Potter, and Lily Luna Potter. Plus my Godson Teddy Remus Lupin." I smiled.

They greeted every member of my family, before turning to face Sirius and Remus, both of whom were openly crying. The four hugged tightly, before _Harry _stood up, and James and Lily ran to him as well.

My mother and father sat down, then, beaming at everyone, before I told James to go to my father, and Ginny handed Lily to my mother.

_Harry_ had his head on my father's shoulder, and I was startled to feel a tear fall down my cheek.

"I love you Ginny." I whispered.

"I love you too, Harry." She smiled, and kissed me. Before Remus came forward, clearing his throat and breaking the kiss. We turned around, abashed.

"It's quite alright; it kind of shows us the future." George smirked, winking at _Ginny_. Before her older counterpart gave him a look resembling Molly Weasleys.

"So, Gin. You and Harry, huh?" Came a quiet voice from the corner. It was _Hermione_. She was smirking at _Ginny._

"So Hermione, You are Ron, huh?" _Ginny_ chanted back.

"As your sister in laws husband, I have to say, _Hermione_, my wife just beat you!" I laughed.

"Okay, cause this isn't weird at all." _Harry_ said.

"I know, right." _Ginny_ laughed, glancing up at him shyly.

He met her gaze and Ginny and I blushed.

"Was I really like that?" Ginny muttered, furious.

"Yep!" I burst out laughing, and, with the children out of the way, pulled her in for an embrace.

I heard a soft sigh behind me, and turned to face my godfather.

"Sirius?" I whispered.

"Pup." He murmured softly, "I'm so happy for you. Congratulations, I know it's very late and everything, but well done, pup."

"Cub?" Came a completely different voice. Some people snorted at the nicknames, but Ginny's look silenced them. "Thank you. Words, they can't express how grateful I am for taking in my little boy."

"It was our pleasure, Moony." I smiled, feeling my wife stir in my arms.

"Our pleasure?"

"It was your decision as well as mine, Gin." I smiled into her hair.

"I suppose. But he's your Godson, honey." She murmured quietly.

"For crying out loud, Gin, he calls you Mummy!" I exclaimed. Ginny smiled, and Teddy glanced up at us from our feet.

"Where's Moony?" He asked, Ginny summoned the small grey wolf toy and handed it to my godson. The real life Moony looked like he was going to cry.

I wiped a tear away from my cheek, and felt Ginny snuggle against my chest.

Tonks looked up as well. "Thank you, Harry, Ginny. You've…given him a family. I'm…so…grateful…"


	3. Bedtimes and Perfect Moments

**Can I just say a MASSIVE thanks to a certain KeeperOliver for all the ideas, tips and valuable points I have been given! Remember, unfortunately I own none of these characters… **

"God, look at the time! Bed Time!" Ginny suddenly murmured, glancing at the wall.

"Mummy!" James, Teddy and Al groaned.

"Can I help?" Came a quiet voice.

"Of course you can, Moony." I smiled.

"And me!"

"How could I refuse you, mum?" I queried.

She smirked and leapt up, still holding her Granddaughter closely.

Dumbledore handed Al over, with a twinkle in his eyes, Teddy and James frowned in frustration, but as James broke into a run, Ginny scooped him into her arms with a smirk, Remus grabbing his own son from behind and holding him close.

"Daddy? Why is Dada here?"

"Dada is here because he got brought here…but he still gone." I explained.

"Gone like Loop gone?"

"Yes, gone like the Pet Puffskien, Teddy." I replied. Remus snorted.

We reached two rooms on the first landing. Ginny kissed me on the cheek before heading into one, holding onto James and locking the door behind her.

"This is Lily's," I pointed to the pale pink door, and my mother patted my head before heading into the room. After heading up another staircase, we arrived at the next two doors.

"Teddy's room." I smiled, hearing him gasp as he saw the wolf mobile, the wolf painting on the wall, with a scruffy full moon drawn above it, and the photos, of Teddy with the Potters, Teddy with the Lupins. Just always showing a happy kid, as with all of my own children, for none of them was getting my life.

I strode into Al's pale yellow room and lowered him into his crib.

"Next month and you'll get a big boy bed!" I smiled, my son beamed at me for a second, before sinking into a sleep immediately.

I stepped out of the room, and Remus hugged me. "Thank you, cub."

"Why?"  
>"My sons a happy kid, it's all I can do to thank you."<p>

"Don't worry about it; I feel a need to make them as happy as possible, because of the way I was bought up."

"Of course!" Remus smiled sadly, and hugged me tighter, re-assuring me.

When he released me, he strode down the stairs, I followed him, confused, but it all cleared as I spotted him hugging _Harry _tightly, I could see the tears falling down _Harry's _face as he thought of those he was going to lose.

I smiled at him sympathetically. Poor kid had so much ahead of him, and that included Ginny with pregnancy hormones. Ugh, _bad times_!

I felt some footsteps behind me, and spun around to face my wife, kissing her playfully, before hugging her. "How was James?"

"Bad as always. It's your turn tomorrow!"

I groaned in defeat. Then I turned serious, as a memory flashed upwards.. "I had a nightmare last night, sweetheart."

"About…what?" She said shakily.

"it was…your face when we left, I saw it, it was awful. It killed me again." I murmured, pulling her against me tightly.

"You'll never go through that again. I promise." She vowed, leaning up to kiss me, placing a hand on my scar, gently.

I kissed her back, it was passionate and intense, and we both channelled our emotions from the war into it. I opened my eyes, and hers were open, gazing at me. Our eyes locked, her warm brown ones elated and saddened by the memories of the war.

We parted, and I smiled at her shakily. She gazed into my emerald eyes, and took my hand firmly, before towing me into the room where everyone was stood.

They all sat down as one as we stepped into the room. _Harry _and Moony stepped in after us, I realised then that they had both seen our kiss, and I felt sorry for _Harry. Lily_ ran to _James _and they kissed, before she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I love you." Ginny and _Lily _murmured in unison. I kissed my wife's forehead; James chuckled and tightened his hold on my mother.

I gazed at them all, and saw _Ginny _and _Harry _gaze at each other for a long moment, before they both rose and half ran from the room. Me and Ginny rolled our eyes, before she rested her shoulder against my chest, smiling contentedly.

Mum and Dad cooed, and Ginny rolled her eyes again. I rested my face in her hair, and thought of how much I loved her, the moment was simply perfect.


	4. Breakdown

"Ginevra Molly Potter, I love you so much!" I murmured in her ear, kissing her playfully as we lay in bed.

"I know you do, Harry! I love you too!" She chuckled, her own lips pressed against my neck.

"My little Vampire!" I said affectionately, as I always did when she kissed my neck, which was often.

We hurried down stairs; Grimmauld Place seemed to radiate our mood. Hugo and Lily were still sleeping, and Al was as well. But we soon found Teddy and James as they thundered down the stairs.

I kissed Ginny, lingering on her lips, and she laughed, breathless. "Love you, Harry."

"Love you too, Gin."

"Aww. You guys are SO cute!" My mother gushed from behind us.

"Mum?" I whined, and my dad's chuckle came.

"Dad!"  
>"Ah well, Harry." Ginny murmured. "Don't let your parents stop, that was a good kiss." She reclaimed my attention, kissing my lips. A fresh wave of desire, and as we swayed on the landing, my father and mother walked past.<p>

I kissed her more, my hands in her long red locks, her arms wrapped around my neck.

"Oi! Love birds!" Came _Ron's _voice.

"Were you always so insufferable?" Snapped Ginny, reclaiming my lips. I smiled.

"Yes." I murmured against her sweet lips. "Yes he was."

She laughed, her warm breath filled my mouth, and I pulled away, gazing into her warm brown eyes.

"Goo goo eyes!" Complained Sirius, coming down the steps.

"Shut up, Padfoot." I said.

"Ugh. I'm off for some time away from these two snogging or being lost in each other's gaze." Remus chuckled to Sirius. We both whipped around, still hand in hand.

"Um. My wife's rage is about to come crashing down on you…" I smirked.

"REMUS LUPIN! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? HE GAVE HIMSELF UP TO VOLDEMORT, AND I WATCHED HIM PRETEND DEATH, THINKING HE WAS DEAD. HE LEFT FOR AN ENTIRE YEAR, AND I AS STUCK AT HOGWARTS, ALONE! I WAS TORTURED, AND A KILLING CURSE MISSED MY BY INCHES. WE BOTH LOVED EACH OTHER, BUT WE COULDN'T LET ON, OR ELSE VOLDEMORT COULD USE ME AS A WEAPON AGAINST HARRY! YOU DIED, REMUS, SIRIUS! IT KILLED HIM, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN HIM! AND FRED DIED TOO! AND DUMBLEDORE, LILY, JAMES, HE FELT LIKE EVRY SINGLE PERSON HE LOVED WAS GONE! I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD GET THROUGH TO HIM. THE ONLY ONE WHO HE COULD TALK TO ABOUT IT ALL, AND THEN YOU HAVE THE CHEEK TO SAY YOU'RE OFF! I DON'T THINK SO. I WOULD HEX YOU RIGHT NOW IF YOUR SON WASN'T STOOD IN THE DOORWAY! SO…WE ALSO TOOK IN YOUR SON. HE DOESN'T SEEM TO MIND OUR GOO GOO EYES? DOES HE? NO! SO YOU IDIOTS CAN CLEAR OFF!" They did as ordered, Teddy shrank back into his bedroom.

Ginny hadn't showed all her emotions from the war. It seemed she had cracked, around 6 years later. She sobbed openly into my chest. I rocked her, kissing her gently, tenderly.

"I love you Ginny, it's okay, sweetheart. Why didn't you just tell me how you felt?" I soothed, pressing my face into her hair. But her words had affected me too. Mum, Dad, Fred, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Colin Creevey, Dumbledore, Mad Eye, Scrimgeour, all those innocent people had gone, and it was all because of me!

She had finally recovered.

"Harry James Potter. If you are now thinking all of those people died and it was your fault, then stop! Please, Harry, they loved you. It was Voldemort's fault, I promise!" I felt warm tears flowing down my face, desperately; I sunk down against the wall, curling up into a foetal position. Ginny came, frantically shaking me.

"No, Harry! Come back, please, god Harry, don't go back to the old state! Please!" She pleaded, her tone despairing at the last word,

I pushed myself up.

"I can't Ginny…I feel so guilty…every day…"

"I know, Harry!"

Mum and Dad had run upstairs at Ginny's words followed closely by every other person, everyone was watching us.

"I can't do it! God, Gin! They left, they're gone and…I'll never get them back…" I slumped against the wall defeated.

"What. Have. You. Done?" Ginny bellowed at Sirius and Remus. James came running over.

"Daddy? Daddy? Come back, Daddy! DADDY!" He started to cry, I was curled into a ball, the sobs, raw echoing sobs, tore through me.

"Mummy! We have to help Daddy!"

"I know James. Harry, god, think of the kids, please!" She said, tears falling.

"Get Al, and Lily!" I managed to choke out. She wouldn't leave my side, so Molly and Arthur went instead.

They sat at my side, Lily began to cry softly, but Al shook me gently.  
>"Daddy, what's wrong Daddy? Come on." And to everyone's amazement, the little boy snuggled in and stared at my face. I felt a smile coming.<p>

Ginny saw it first, she reached out a hand, and I took it, she hauled me upwards, grabbed me, and kissed me like there was no tomorrow.

"Thought I'd lost you." She whispered against my lips.

"Thought I was gone…" Came my saddened reply. We kissed for several minutes, and everyone left, shell-shocked by what they had witnessed.

I opened my eyes, and removed one of my hands from her hair, her chocolate ones flashed open, confused, I gazed into them, cupping her face with my hand, stroking the pale skin with my thumb.

"Love you, Gin."

"I love you too, Harry James Potter."


	5. Quoting the Dead

People gave me odd looks after my episode, Ron and Hermione continued to give me sympathetic, concerned glances, and Ginny wouldn't ever leave me alone. I wasn't going to complain.

Mum and Dad looked at me, devastated that their son had seen that much pain, and _Harry _and _Ginny _continued to leave the room together.

This earned smirks from myself and my wife, and when they left the room, Ginny would often kiss me when they had left.

"Why without them?" Asked Sirius, when he picked up on it.

"Because, I don't want them to be grossed out about what they're going to do in the future…"

"I see." Sirius smirked, sensing the double meaning in her words.

"Ugh, Gin!" I moaned, but she silenced me with a quick kiss, and I rolled me eyes. "You know my weaknesses."

She laughed, and I felt a smile spread across my face.

"So, I guess we'll answer some of your questions?"

"Okay, how many of our side are lost in the…war?"

"Battle of Hogwarts." Me and Ginny corrected _Hermione. _

"Hogwarts?"

"Oh…right. I'll leave Hogwarts' changes to you, Gin."

"Why me?" She whined.

"You were there for longer….you…suffered much, much more."

"Please Harry, don't…I only had the cruciatus curse used a few times…"

People gasped, and _Ginny _who had just entered the room, blanched.

"The torture curse, Gin?" Her family demanded.

"Yeah. Snape became Headmaster, had to keep up appearances, you know? But he never actually used an unforgivable against the students, couldn't do it. He got the Carrows to do it all instead."

"Do what all?" Said Dumbledore sharply.

"Cruciate people in detentions. Cut, maim, injure or cause pain to Neville on a daily basis. Luna, me and him were the leaders. Dumbledore's army! Still recruiting!" she chuckled, and Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus and I laughed in response. Nobody else had gotten far enough in time, yet.

"Dumbledore's Army?"

"We'll explain later." I smiled.

"Okay."  
>"A little Dolores Umbridge had an AWFUL lot to do with things." I snarled, and Ginny took my scarred hand, tracing the lines with her fingertip.<p>

I looked at her, smiling. She did it often, to soothe painful memories. It always helped, just as it did when she traced the lightning bolt on my forehead.

"Umbridge?" said Arthur Weasley, surprised.

"He hasn't even had his Nagini encounter, yet!" I suddenly whispered in Ginny's ear.

"Damn. That makes things Complicated." She complained.

"There's so much to tell them."

Ginny stopped tracing my hand, and reached up to the scar on my forehead, instead.

"Oh, and _Harry, _you do it again." I said, remembering, tapping my wand so that my top and jumper were V-necks, and they could all see the ring around my heart.

_Harry _looked horrified.

"Does it hurt?"

"Dying? Not at all. Quick and easy as falling asleep." I quoted. Ginny glanced at me, amused. I had only told her every single thing I said, not even Ron and Hermione had heard that particular line.

"He's quoting someone." My mother said, eyes narrowing.

I glanced at Sirius.

"BOOM!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Those words, they gave me the courage to meet Voldemort. If you hadn't said that…" I trailed off.

"I'm so sorry for all of you who die…" _Harry _whispered. Unable to resist myself, I quoted Albus Dumbledore.

"Do not pity the dead, Harry, pity the living. Above all, pity those who live without love. By returning you may ensure that fewer souls are maimed and fewer families are torn apart. If that seems to you a worthy goal, then we say goodbye for the present." He looked startled, and Ginny broke, she began to laugh. I joined her.  
>"Okay, that was me, I'm guessing?" Dumbledore chuckled good-naturedly.<p>

"Any more quotes needed?"  
>"Yeah, let's get some inspiration!" <em>Ron <em>yelled, and everyone agreed.

Ron burst out laughing and managed to get out "He can move faster than Severus Snape confronted with shampoo." I laughed too, and many people were crying.

Hermione looked up, exchanged a glance with myself, Ron and Ginny, before dropping the bombshell "I don't know how to break this to you, but I think they might have noticed we broke into Gringotts"

Sirius turned _very _slowly to stare at me. "And _who _broke into Gringotts Harry." His icy tone stopped everyones shouting.

I cringed. "Ron, Hermione and…myself."

"HARRY! LILY AND JAMES DIED FOR YOU! BY THIS POINT I'VE PROBABLY DIED FOR YOU!"

"You have." Remus said gently.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM!"

"Believe me, I was fuming when I found out." Remus said, glaring sternly at me, before continuing "But, Harry, Ron and Hermione are the three most wanted people in Britain at my time. So finding Harry to give him a lecture wasn't possible."

"Okay, we'll hear some more, later?" Sirius said after a pause.

"Cool." I readily agreed.

"Any Questions?" Ginny said in the silence that followed.

"Um...How old are your kids?"

"Teddy is 8, James is 3, Al is 2, and Lily is around a month." **(Sorry if these ages are wrong) **

Ginny smiled at the mention of our children, and I had a funny feeling she was remembering a certain…incident, which happened to involve an enchanted cushion whacking the nearest person to it savagely around the head, which was all hilarious for us all, until Lily was the closest, only a week old, and, as the idiot that set the charm, I was forced to be near it all day.


	6. A Little Bit Of Privacy

James glanced at me, laughing hysterically.

"James Sirius Potter!" I chuckled.

"What Daddy?"

I removed the pink hair dye by magic, picking my son up. It had been 2 days, and we often left those from the past to discuss things, thinking things through ourselves.

"Harry, darling, can you come help me with the kids!" Ginny's magically amplified voice came from the kitchen. I hurried down stairs. To my shock, Al was sobbing, Lily was bawling, and Teddy clutched his arm, eyes watering.

"Gin? What happened?"

"Teddy slipped on the steps and knocked into Al. Lily decided to join in."

"Oh, Teddy, Al, come on now."

I hurried over to them. Teddy hobbled over to me, and threw himself into my arms.

"It's okay, Ted, it's okay. Shh, shh."

"Can Dada help it get better?"

"Of course, Teddy. REMUS LUPIN. DOWNSTAIRS!" I yelled.

Remus apparated with a crack, looked at his son frantically and turned to me.

"He fell down the stairs." I said quietly. Remus picked up his son, soothing him urgently. Ginny rocked our daughter, and I looked into my sons eyes.

"It hurts, Daddy." He whimpered.

"What hurts, Al?"

"My ankle, Daddy, and my head."

"Al, come here." I said gently, lifting him up into my arms carefully, cradling him against my chest. "Let's go upstairs, Gin."

"Kay."

Together, we hurried up the steps. We could tell everyone was in the drawing room, so we stepped in. Al burrowed closer into me, his face pressed against me shirt, tears falling against me. Lily shut up, finally. Everyone smiled. James dashed into the room, sitting on the floor at me and Ginny's feet.

"So…_Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione…_" they glanced up.

"What have you done so far?"

"Well, we did the Philosophers Stone, and the Chamber of Secrets, and we just saved Sirius from the dementors kiss last year. Harry just got picked for the Tri-wizard tournament." Said _Hermione._

I looked at them sharply. He hadn't even had the displeasure of visiting the graveyard yet.

"Dumbledore?"

"You were all in your sixth year, apart from Miss. Weasley or Mrs Potter...I was at the top of the Astronomy tower." I drew in a sharp breath and leaned into Ginny for support. She kissed me encouragingly.

"S-sirius." I choked out. He stepped forward to me, looking me in the eyes deeply, and pulled me from Ginny's embrace into one of his own. Ginny looked pretty peeved, but I began to sob, my Godfather held me, rocked me.

"Arthur had just been…bitten."

"Bitten?" Said Molly sharply.

"When were all of you?" I asked the remaining Weasleys.

"Same point as them." Molly pointed at _Harry, Ron, Hermione _and _Ginny. _Arthur nodded.

Fred and George shook their heads. "No, Mum, we just got the message to go to the Battle of Hogwarts."

"R-Remus?"

"I had just got to Aberforth's pub, cub."

I closed my eyes, Sirius tightened his embrace and shook my gently.

"Come on, puppy, it's okay, you've got them back for now, haven't you. You've got us back. "

"Yes. I-I've got you back, but…for how long?"

"Nobody knows, but for now, we shall hope it is for long, yes?" he said soothingly.

I nodded mutely, and Ginny glanced at everyone once. "Albus, take Al. _James _take James. _Lily _take Lily."

They did as instructed, Remus still cradling Teddy. Ginny grabbed my hand and pulled me from the room. She led me out of the back door, and into the garden, leading me to the love seat in the furthest corner.

"Harry James Potter." She began, before correcting herself. "My Harry James Potter, you mean _everything _to me. And to the entire Wizarding World. But…to me…you are so much more than that. I watched you fly away, all those years ago. Do you know what I always said, every day? To Bill, or to Charlie, or Fred? Or George?"

I shook my head.

"I would tell them…He's Harry Potter, his mother's eyes, his father's ambition. I miss him and he probably doesn't realise. He's flying around, saving the world, and putting himself in danger. And I can't do anything. All I can do is hope that someday he'll be back, and that he won't have picked up someone else on his travels; hope that I'm still his, because if he has, I know for sure, I'll crumble.

"Oh, sweetheart!" I murmured, pulling her against me. She rested her head against me chest and I kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Gin."  
>"Do you realise, I thought about you every single day out there. Begging that you were safe. When the Hogwarts Year came around, I would stare at your spot on the map for hours at a time, just to be sure you were safe. I would have given <em>anything <em>to have had you there."

She looked up, kissing me passionately, lost in her eyes, I responded, and she chuckled, drawing away and making me pout.

"One…Second." She pulled out her wand and muttered a charm under her breath

I laughed, as a blurry fog erupted in front of us. Impossible to see through, and, I knew, completely soundproof.

Ginny laughed again, and her laugh stunned me into silence. "I could tell they were watching us from the window. You should have _seen _their faces when I cast that spell! Magic!" she was crying with laughter by then, so I gazed into her eyes and kissed her. She stopped laughing immediately, responding enthusiastically. We kissed for what felt like years, and she finally pulled away.

I kissed her forehead, and whispered in her ear "My amazing, beautiful wife." She flushed, pleased. I smiled, and she pulled her wand our again. The fog disappeared, and, laughing, I put an arm around her waist, and rocked her. Her eyelids drooped, and she fell asleep. It was so tiring for her. Calmly, I lifted her up into my arms, and hurried inside.

Sirius was waiting at the door.

"Cruel! Mean! Nasty!"

"Shh! She's sleeping! Later, you can yell at us, but she needs sleep, it's tiring having four kids running around, plus all of you guys." Sirius nodded in understanding, and he hurried off to relay the news.

I walked upstairs, and up to the highest floor, the spacious pale room on the top floor was ours, and I shifted her onto one arm, and pulled back the covers, gently laying her down, and pulling the covers up over her. Kissing my forehead, I whispered "Night, sweetheart." And hurried back downstairs.

Sirius jumped on top of me on the next floor, and I laughed, looking at him.

"Ginny did it, not me, I didn't notice you guys watching…I was…erm…pre-occupied."  
>"Damn right, Pup! That was a whopper kiss!"<br>I rolled my eyes, "oh, please!"

"Oh, so you've done more than that, then!"

"Well, Sirius, you know for a fact we've…erm…you know…three times."

"Should I?"  
>"We. Have. Three. Kids."<p>

"Oh, yeah! Anyway, haha! You've done more! You've gone all the way, aww Pup! I'm so proud."

"Grow Up." I said.

"Nope."

"Grow Up!" I sighed, exasperated.

"Nope! It's not just me, either, it's all the guys. Apart from Dumbledore, of course."

I stepped into the room in a swift movement, head down, picked up Lily, got Al on my shoulders in a piggy back, seized James' hand, and Teddy's and ran from the room, locking the door with magic as I did so, and casting an auror spell to prevent apparition.

I heard a chuckle, a crack, and a twang as my father tried to disparate.

"The Cheeky little…" they all said as one, the women included. I groaned.

"Teddy, can I trust you to go to bed on your own?"

"Yes Daddy!"

"Off you go, then!" He hurried off, and I, still holding James' hand firmly, changed Lily, and placed her in her crib.

Then I did the same for Al. James took ten minutes, and then I, relieved, hurried off down the hallway. As an afterthought, I transfigured a bit of parchment into a solid brick wall, blocking off the stairs so that my own family were in no way going to be found.

Then I unlocked the door and, chuckling, stepped into a small hole, took a last glance at their stunned faces, and sealed the gap.

I hurried up the stairs, getting ready quickly, and climbing into bed. An amused twinkling in my eyes.


	7. Fiery Redhead

I was awoken by a frantic shaking.

"DADDY! DADDY!" It was Teddy.

"What is it, Ted?"

"I want to go see Dada, but there's this wall in the way."

"Oh, of course, Ted!"

I hurried down the stairs, smirking. The wall vanished.

Every person bar Dumbledore, _Harry_ and _Ginny_ were stood, arms folded.

"Um…morning…" I said awkwardly. "Go on, Ted, Go on."

Teddy ran to his father, who scooped him up, and turned to face me again.

I groaned. "Give us some privacy, guys!"

My father raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Dad."

"No, No, No. I want answers. I want to know why you're kissing my sister, why you have three kids, hmm. What's that about?"

It was George; Fred stepped out after him, both looked angry.

"Don't. You. Understand?" I said angrily.

"No. We don't." Fred raised his voice.

Ginny appeared beside me with a loud crack, wand already raised, she jabbed it in Fred's face.

"Thought it might be you, getting all overprotective."

"I'm not being overprotective!" he spluttered, you're too young, Gin!"

"I. Am. 24."

"SO?"

"SO! I AM 24 YEARS OLD! HERMIONE AND RON HAD KIDS AT MY AGE. NO PROBLEMS THERE? NOPE, COURSE NOT! BILL DID! THOSE TWO DID!" she pointed at my parents. "AND THEN, YOU HAVE THE CHEEK TO SAY THAT TO ME! I DON'T BLOODY THINK SO. YOU. ARE. DEAD, AND YOU'VE TURNED UP, AND ALL YOU GIVE A DAMN ABOUT, IS MY SEX LIFE? NOT THAT MY HUSBAND BEAT VOLDEMORT? NOT THAT HARRY IS GETTING TO PROPERLY MEET HIS PARENTS FOR THE FIRST TIME IN HIS LIFE? WE REMAIN, THE ONLY TWO PEOPLE IN THE WORLD TO HAVE FACED VOLDEMORT IN PERSON AGED 11 AND LIVED! SO, DON'T GET OVERPROTECTIVE OF ME! YOU DIDN'T DO THAT, DID YOU? THOUGHT NOT. MY HUSBAND HERE, HE IS SEEING YOU, AND REMUS, AND SIRIUS, AND HIS PARENTS FOR THE FIRST TIME IN YEARS. HE LOVES YOU, ALL OF YOU, AND HE STILL CRIES. HE STILL HAS NIGHTMARES. CAN YOU EVEN COMPREHEND HOW HE MIGHT BE FEELING RIGHT NOW? CONFUSED, SCARED, HAPPY TO JUST SEE YOU'RE FACE, AND YOU'RE THROWING IT BACK IN HIS FACE."

They disappeared behind a wall of fog.

We could hear them, they couldn't hear us.

"Well, Ginny has a temper."

"She's right, Fred." Came a quiet voice.

"Shut up! How is she right, she's my little sister! She shouldn't be…"

Ginny snapped, raising her wand, and muttering a few incantations, she spoke clearly.

"This, my friends is a wall, an invisible, un soundproof wall which only I, Harry, Teddy, James, Al and Lily can get through. Oh, and it's perfectly easy to stop sound, or sight, or anything, so we have our privacy. We just listened to that conversation. And would like to tell you to shut up. Now. Or else…"

"Or else what?" sneered Fred.

"Fred? Why are you saying this? I was your little sister. Remember when your broom accidentally snapped. That was me. Remember when you killed Ron for chopping off all of your hair when you were asleep? That was me too. Remember the Chamber of Secrets? That was me. I am also a former seeker for the Harpies. I have three kids, and as good as four. So. I suggest, you stop. Now."

George dragged Fred from the room. Everyone was silent.

"Whopper kissing, though!" Sirius smirked. Ginny turned to face him, glowering. But before she could do anything, I muttered a few incantations, and we were invisible to them.

"Padfoot, why? After all they've been through. They don't need this."

A small figure stepped out of the fog in front of them.

"Why is Daddy crying?" It was James.

Sirius turned, horror struck. "Oops."

"Was it you? Did you upset my Daddy?" James looked angry now.

To them, a pair of arms emerged from the fog, and pulled him back into it. Ginny looked at James and murmured. "No, James, you shouldn't have told them. If they ask you, say you aren't allowed, okay?"

He nodded, and Ginny smiled, pushing him back through the wall. Before turning and hugging me again.

"Shh, Harry, you'll be okay. They'll all see sense. I swear they will."

"Why are they being like that?"

"I don't know, Harry. I'm off for answers." She released me, and stepped through the fog. Muttering a few words. Shivering, I saw they could all see me now. I was crying, and I looked dishevelled and unhappy, my green eyes blazing with anger.

"Get Fred and George." She instructed James.

He hurried off, and they appeared, by which point I was slumped against the wall, despair threatening to overwhelm me.

"This, is what happens, this is what you've done. Happy?" she looked at them all, as I turned and ran away.

Fleeing the scene, I heard a soft sobbing. "Daddy! Daddy!"

"Al?" I said shakily. Stepping into the room I sucked in a gasp.

"Al? What happened to you, sweetheart?"

"I, I slipped…"

"Where, Al? Where did you slip, sweetheart?"

"Into the mirror." I caught sight of yet more glass fragments embedded in my son's arms, and screamed.

"GINNY! GINNY! NOW! GOD, GIN! NOW! PLEASE COME NOW!" she didn't. I cursed the wall. "Al, I'll be, right back. I promise!" He nodded, and I ran from the room.

Cautiously, I stepped through the fog wall. Everyone looked stunned at my appearance.

"GIN! COME ON! We need to go to St Mungo's, now!"

"What is it? Harry, what's wrong? What have you done?" She looked me up and down for injuries.

"It's not me, Gin, It's Al. You'll need to look at what he's done."

With a glance behind us, Ginny and I stepped through the fog, and hurried to help our son.


	8. Valuing Bravery

Ginny screamed, my wife never screamed, the wall wasn't blocking anything out anymore, they could all hear, and I didn't care. Running, I hurried down the steps with my son in my arms, Ginny watching in horror. I stepped through the barrier, people gasped in horror and started to crowd us, a loud bang, and they were all sprawling back, my wife's wand was raised, she led the way to the fireplace, and we flooed right there, running to the front of the queue.

"HELP! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! WE HAVE A TWO YEAR OLD IN SERIOUS PAIN AND DANGER!" she screamed, five healers ran and soon had Al in a bed, and were removing the glass fragments by magic. I sat down shakily, and Ginny put her hand in mine, slumping against me weakly.

"It's okay, Gin. He'll be okay." I tried to re-assure her.

A healer stepped out of the door and looked at us. "Is he okay?" Ginny demanded.

"Your son will be okay, the glass fragments have been removed, and he is currently taking a blood loss potion. He will be required to stay alone overnight, to remove the scars, as having people close to him nearby can damage the spell."

We nodded and stepped into the room, our son was crying, and we knelt down beside him.

"Al, we have to go now. But we will be back, okay? We'll be back for you tomorrow. Okay? You're being so brave, little man, goodbye. I love you." I murmured, kissing his forehead.

"Yep. We'll be here again tomorrow. We all love you, sweetheart." Ginny smiled, pushing his hair out of his eyes and smiling. And with that, we were ushered from the room, and landed, with a crack, back in the drawing room.

My mum looked at me, and stood up immediately.

"Harry, your father, Sirius, Remus and I would like a word."

I nodded and kissed Ginny lightly, before leading them out of the room and down to the dining room. I locked the door and murmured "Muffliato."

They all stayed stood up, and I looked from one to the other. Remus stepped forward and embraced me firmly, before stepping away and sighing. "You've done so well, Harry, I…_we _are all _so _proud of you."

Sirius looked at me, his eyes so serious, that I ran to him and hugged him, wishing that I would never have to let him go.

"Oh, pup! I'm so sorry, I didn't ever mean to upset you, do you know that? Your little boy, he's been giving me a rough time and I deserve it and I just…we just all want to spend as much time with you as we possibly can." I reluctantly let him go, and he sighed. "I miss you, Harry, back in my time. I'm gutted about Arthur, but, you are coming to see me and I'm just so excited."

My father and mother gazed at me hungrily. "It's so cruel, that we only got one year with you, Harry. It's plain old evil. You don't deserve it. We love you, remember that, we are so proud of you that you can't even understand it." My father smiled, mum nodding in agreement.

"Anyway, Harry. We…we need to know everything, Everyone has agreed on that, so we would like to ask questions back up there, and we would like the full truth."

We all stepped back into the room, and my wife was immediately at my side.

"Ron, Hermione, Gin…we are answering questions. If you already know the answer to someone's question, one of you lot may answer…" I nodded at them all.

"Okay, Harry, who raised you instead of us?"_ James_ asked.

"The Dursleys!" spat Sirius in disgust.

"Why not you?" _James _asked sharply.

"Well, unless Harry was going to be raised in Azkaban…"  
>"Why the HELL were you in Azkaban?" <em>Lily <em>screeched.

"And where's Peter, I don't get why he's not here." A hiss echoed around the room at the sound of "Peter"

"Peter…Pettigrew…betrayed you and James to Voldemort. He….He…He was Voldemort's faithful follower. He is the reason you. Are. Dead!" Remus said angrily, I had never ever seen him in this much rage. Together we explained the story of my third year, my parents expressions thoughtful and angry together.

"The little rat betrayed us?" _James _snapped.

I nodded sadly. "But the 'little rat' ended up being the reason Hermione's mind didn't break from torture and, because I elected not to kill him in my third year, he killed himself with his own metal hand. We tried to stop him, but he couldn't help it. It was remorse that did it. And God knows…if it hadn't happened, Hermione would be like the Longbottoms, and –"

"Neville's Family?" asked Fred, George, _Ginny, Ron, Hermione _and _myself. _

"Oh god. They were…tortured to insanity by You-Know-Who's followers…"

Lily drew in a horrified gasp. "Alice…she was engaged to Frank, remember James? That…that makes her a Longbottom…"

James turned to face her, realization dawning in his eyes. "Oh God, that's awful."

I nodded, and heard the people who had said "Neville's Family?" were talking to each other in urgent, frightened voices.

"Next Question. How on _earth _did you guys break into Gringotts?" It was _Hermione. _

I looked firmly at _Harry _when I spoke. "Griphook."

The room looked on in general confusion as Harry's expression cleared. "We used a goblin? Wicked."

"Wow, Harry. I am impressed." Said Remus reluctantly. "Though flying away on a dragon was unnecessary."

"REMUS!" I moaned as Sirius turned to face me.

"A dragon, he says? You _flew _away on a DRAGON!"

Then a small figure stepped into the room. "Thankyou Teddy" I said under my breath.

"Daddy. Where's Al? I can't find him anywhere and his mirror's all broken."

"He's in St. Mungo's Teddy; go tell the others he'll be back tomorrow, yeah?"

Teddy nodded and left the room. Ginny whimpered.

"Gin?" I asked. Why…? My wife whimpering? Unheard of. It was _completely _unheard of.

"I'm so worried about him, he's not like James, he's much more sensitive and he'll be scared and lonely, and Oh, Harry!" I kissed her forehead and sighed.

"Come on, Gin. Brave, that's what you are. You watched me fake _death. _You still kept fighting even though you thought you had lost me. We have three beautiful kids, and an amazing Godson. It's all you, Gin. You are the one who cares for them, and then you have to worry, you always worry. You wouldn't ever dare admit it, but when I leave for an Auror mission, you are scared, and we both know it. He'll be fine, fathers the chosen one, mother is the chosen one's chosen one. Named after two headmasters of Hogwarts, and the two bravest people I ever knew, especially a certain Severus Snape."

She nodded and smiled weakly. I smiled back at her.

"Um…Harry?"

"Yeah, _Harry_?"

"Well…it's just…am I…I mean are you…No, I mean are _we _an Auror?"

"Yep."

_Harry _grinned and _Ron _clapped him on the back.

"Harry James Potter. I. Am. Disgusted!" four voices spoke in unison.

"Dad, Mum, Sirius, Remus…I can explain."

"You'd better, a certain…Severus Snape who called me a _mudblood_!"

"Who's off with Voldie?" spat James.

"Who actually _likes _my brother?"

"R.A.B" I broke in. "Regulus Arcturus Black. Another incredible man who changed from weak to amazingly brave at the thought of Voldemort doing something horrible to someone he looked on as an important being."

"What?"

"Severus Snape, Potions Professor, DADA Professor and Headmaster of Hogwarts. Ex-faithful Death Eater, protected students from the Carrows during his time. Was Albus Dumbledore's most faithful person, and pretended to spy on Dumbledore for Voldemort, whilst actually doing the complete opposite. He killed Albus Dumbledore on Dumbledore's orders to prevent Draco Malfoy's conscience being wrecked. Also saved my life in my first year on numerous occasions. He changed when Voldemort began hunting down me and, in turn my mother." I sighed, recalling the majority of events.

"And we called him Snivellus?"

"Yes Dad, but, at that point in time, he deserved it, he hadn't changed by then. Keep calling him Snivellus if it is what you desire."

"Oh I will. Oh, boy, I will!"


	9. Always his 'Little Bear'

"Ginny, love. I think Ron and Hermione need to go home…"

The 'getting it on' noises from next door intensified and Ginny rolled her eyes, snuggling up to my chest. I stroked her hair, inhaling the flowery scent, before getting out of bed, and yelling, for the entire house to hear.

"OI! KEEP IT DOWN, LEAVE OUR HOUSE, OR CAST A MUFFLIATO CHARM! WE CAN ALL HEAR YOU AND WE DON'T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR SEX LIFE!"

A cheer sounded throughout the house as others heard me.

"WELL SAID, PUP! THOUGH IT IS QUITE AMUSING!" Sirius bellowed.

"YEAH! SHUT IT RON AND HERMIONE!" Came the twins voices, I could tell that they were beside themselves with laughter.

"I GUESS YOU AND GINNY AREN'T BEING SO STUPID THEN!" Roared Ron. Snickers ran through the house, until a loud bang sounded, meaning that my wife had followed me out of the door, her eyes filled with Weasley rage.

Sirius' door opened, and he and the twins staggered out, looks of excitement and anticipation clear on their faces. Remus and Tonks came speeding down the stairs, whilst James and Lily hurried up.

It didn't take long before every person was assembled on the landing, gazing at Ginny expectantly.

Ron and Hermione weren't there, and we could still hear the ghastly noises. The door burst open, and Hermione squealed, pulling the bed covers over her and Ron.

Ginny laughed, and pointed her wand at the door. "Muffliato!"

We cheered as the door closed and she hurried towards me. I took her in my arms and laughed, going to press a kiss to her cheek before she whipped around so that I was kissing her lips. I froze, and she pulled away, growling. "Harry James Potter." I snapped my attention back to her lips immediately under her glare.

Sirius watched us fondly, and Ginny's eyes swivelled to him. "Why the fondness, Black?" she asked, smirking.

He sighed. "I'm glad Harry has a real, living, blood family now, rather than surrogates."

George and Fred were retching in the background. As Ginny kissed me again, I cautiously pulled out my wand mid-kiss and whispered against her lips "Petrificus Totalus" twice, and the pair fell to the floor, stiff as boards.

I chuckled, and she pulled away, watching me for a moment before turning.

"Harry!" Sirius whined, I turned to Ginny in stunned amusement. "You've only gone and started a snog fest you idiot!"

Indeed we had, amused I puckered my lips up at Sirius and Ginny dragged me away from the kissing couples into our room.

"ooh!" Came a clang of voices.

"WE! CAN! STILL! HEAR! YOU!" Ginny bellowed, I kissed her lightly, and said "quickly, pretend to be asleep."

She obeyed and, as Fred and George beckoned everyone into the room, ready to laugh, we lay feigning sleep, effectively ruining their fun. I held Ginny in my arms, and I felt myself slowly drifting into a true slumber.

"I love you." Ginny murmured softly, I awoke with a jolt, looking down at her. She was still sleeping. "Harry, I love you. Harry no! NO!" She screamed the last word in horror, thrashing around on the bed, sweating. "HARRY! PLEASE, NO! Don't be dead! He can't be dead!"

I shook her frantically, her eyes snapped open and she looked at me shakily, before I sat up and pulled her gently into my lap.

"Nightmare?" I guessed.

"I was there again…when you were faking death and…and…oh, Harry!" I kissed her tenderly. "I will _never _leave you again. That is a promise." She nodded faintly, and I rose and dressed myself.

Soon, I pulled her off of the bed and tugged her out of the door. Lily was crying, but, miraculously Al wasn't, and then the day before's events caught up with me.

Lily's crying began to get closer, and then I saw my mother holding her, soothing her. I smiled and spun Ginny around to face me.

"Come, Ginny, mums got her, you need some time with Fred…I'd…I'd like to see Sirius for a bit.

She nodded, and I searched until I found Sirius in his bedroom.

"Padfoot…?"

"Pup! Come here." I obliged, settling myself down beside him. "We…Remus and I…are…_so proud…_of you, pup."

"Mum and Dad?"

"Their Pride is different…but…still…I just want you to know how much I _love _you."

"I love you too, Sirius, I've been saying that every night since you…" My voice broke, and I found myself in the embrace of my Godfather.

"I died, Pup. I died, but I still loved you. Don't you remember what I said? 'The ones that love us never truly leave us, you can always find them'" – his hand rested on my heart "'in here…'" he said softly.

"You promise…?"

"Of course I promise, how could I not, you're my greatest weakness. You know Remus said if I were under the cruciatus curse I would never do anything asked of me, but if you gave me that…that _look…_I would do _anything _in the entire world. And, as he says, and I warn you know you won't like this…'Harry's our little one, he's ours to protect.'"

"Little one?" I mouthed, horror struck.

"It gets worse…" Came a quiet voice from the doorway.

"Remus!" I beamed.

"Now then, Harry, shall I show you your godfathers nicknames?" I nodded, and Sirius groaned.  
>"Well, Harry, you're Sirius' Pup, Puppy, Little One, Baby Boy, Little bear, Cute one, Kiddo…need I say any more."<p>

I felt my face growing warm, and Sirius whispered in my ear. "Ah, Kiddo, it's the truth, but we felt the need to call you these things, and you were only 'baby boy' until you were fourteen…"

"Fourteen!" I asked indignantly.

"Ah, Cub, it's okay."

I snorted and Remus shrugged, stepping into the room and giving me a hug and whispering in my ear. "Whatever Sirius says, you were his 'little bear' until he died…and probably after as well."

I flushed, and he snickered, Sirius laughing softly beside me.

"I believe the exact wording on…that night…" he stiffened a little before he spoke "Harry's at the department of Mysteries, to save me? But…I'm here. I'm coming to get him. What's my little bear gotten himself into this time?"

I glowered at Sirius for a moment. "And there's the look we all know and love." He teased. I flushed again and they both broke into a chorus of laughter.


	10. Will you be my Papa?

Remus embraced me tightly "Cub, I'm sorry, sorry I didn't take you in when you were with them, sorry I didn't tell you more as your teacher, sorry we still weren't close enough when I…when I…" I felt his strong arms around me, and relaxed, though I had not previously registered the tension in my body.

"It's not your fault, Remus, really it's not. You didn't – What Sirius?"

Sirius had gone very pale. "What's that, Pup? On your hand?"

I swore, trying to cover my hand from view. I was too late, and the damage had been done. He seized my hand and pressed it onto the bed, the pair stared, shell-shocked, at the words etched onto my skin. _'I must not tell lies'._

"Who did that to you?" Remus asked sharply, looking at my hand in disbelief.

Sirius was studying my face, watching, and I knew it would be foolish to lie to him. "Professor Umbridge…Fifth Year. It was her…detention method…"

"That's a Blood Quill mark, that one." Sirius hissed.

"It can't be…!" Remus whispered faintly. "That's illegal!"

"It is. I would know." Sirius said darkly. He raised his hand so that the words _'Tojours Pur' _were visible.

"Why didn't you tell us, Cub?"

"Yes, Puppy. What was your reasoning about not telling us?"

"I didn't want to give _her _the knowledge she'd gotten to me."

"Damn you, Cub! How would _she _know you'd told us?"

"You'd march into school and confront her. Meaning she'd call you a filthy half breed and all of that. And Sirius, you'd get locked up in Azkaban again." I mumbled.

"Ugh! We wouldn't be so careless! We're Marauders!" Sirius cried, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Oh, Pup, you should have…"

"There's more…" I began.

"What." They spoke in unison, their voices dangerously soft.

"She set the dementors on me! She made me use the Blood Quill! She tried to use the Cruciatus Curse to make me tell her where you and Dumbledore were and stuff…"

"The Cruciatus Curse?"

I winced at the tone in Remus' voice.

"How…How _dare _she! My Puppy!"

"My Cub!" Added Remus.

"That _bitch!_"

"She could have snapped your mind. Like the Longbottoms! Or…or…!"

"Chill."

The pair spluttered loudly and indignantly, the cries of "I will not Chill!" echoing through the room.  
>"Well…by the time it happened, I'd already had the cruciatus curse used on me…"<p>

"What?"

"Damn. Forget I said tha-"

"Not likely."

"Voldemort. End of fourth year, when…" I tried to continue, but my voice was muffled against my godfathers chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm Sorry. I'm sorry!" I murmured, over and over again.

"Well, Hermione's torture was more recent than mine."

"Any more foolish, idiotic, _reckless _things you did?"

"We broke into the ministry of magic…when Voldemort was in control of it. And…we already went over the fact that we possibly broken into the Lestranges Vault in Gringotts and escaped on the back of a Gringotts dragon…"

"You. Did. What?" They both exclaimed.

"Ministry of Magic?" Sirius spluttered.

"Harry, I'm getting James and Lily. Now." Remus said sharply.

"What? No!"

"Harry. Yes." And with that, Remus Lupin strode from the room. I was left then, alone with Sirius Black, who was watching me sternly.

"What else Harry, there's more."

"Damn You."

"Tell me."

"We snuck into what we believed was Death Eater controlled Hogwarts…via Death Eater controlled Hogsmeade…"

"Oh you're so dumb!" He snapped, and I flinched, hating my Godfathers disapproval.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Puppy. I didn't mean to hurt you, but I just want to lock you up, keep you safe and make sure you never get hurt again." He pulled me into his arms, letting me rest my head against his chest.

"I've missed you Sirius. I was…a complete wreck when you died. A _wreck_! And…and it was all my fault!"

"It wasn't!"

"IT WAS!" I roared, before continuing quietly. "I don't want to explain, it hurts too much, but I _still _wake up, just hoping that everything that night was just a dream, and that I'm going to wake up and see you, and you'll be there to love me and be there, and the worst thing…was that summer, I was going to ask you, if you could be my Papa. Not my Dad, obviously, but my Papa, and Remus would be my Uncle, and then you died, Sirius, and…"

My words failed me and I let out a strangled sob against his jumper, his arms tightened around me protectively, and he whispered quietly. "I would be _honoured _to be your Papa, Harry."


	11. Memories

When Mum, Dad and Remus strode into the room we were still locked in that position, Sirius seemed to have no desire to release me yet, and I saw Remus' stern gaze flicker.

"Wait." I caught my Godfather mouthing at him, and with an overly dramatic sigh, he flopped onto the bed, my parents following him as though it were instinct.

"It was…my entire fault that…all of you died…" I began.

"No." Sighed Mum in exasperation.

"It wasn't, Harry…" Dad groaned.

"Cub, how can you even think that?" Hissed Remus angrily.

"Hear him out…" My Godfathers voice was weary, but laced with concern, his eyes didn't flicker from me as he spoke.

They subsided into silence that hovered before I began to speak.

"Mum, Dad, he went after you 'cause of that damn prophecy."

"How do you know?" Asked Sirius curiously. "Dumbledore didn't want you to know!"

"Voldemort used his connection against me to try and get the prophecy, he lured me to the Department of Mysteries by showing me a vision of you being tortured. I went, so did Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna…The order showed up, you were there too and you fell through the veil and…"

"And me?" Murmured Remus, and I could hear the resignation in his tone, knowing he was about to tell me all I'd just said wasn't my fault.

"Went to Hogwarts under Death Eater control…I broke in to search for a Horcrux."

"HORCRUX!" Sirius bellowed.

"Yeah, I destroyed..." I counted them off on my fingers as I said them. "Tom Riddle's Diary. Ron got Slytherins Locket, Hermione had Hufflepuffs Cup, Crabbe accidentally destroyed Ravenclaws Diadem, and Dumbledore destroyed the Gaunts Ring, and Neville killed Nagini…and Voldemort killed me…"

"WHAT?" They roared.

"Well…tried to…he just destroyed the horcrux inside of me. I came back to life, feigned death…we won the battle, anyway, it's my fault we battled…so it's my fault you died in the battle, Remus." I finished simply.

Sirius gave me a sharp tap on the back of the head. "It isn't your fault! We were willing to risk our lives to save yours, and I'm proud that that's how I died."

"Ow!" I complained, rubbing where he'd hit my head.

"It was all Voldemort's fault, Cub." Sighed Remus, looking very tired, before leaning down to ruffle my hair.

"Yep. None of it was your fault, Prongslet…" Smiled Dad sadly.

"Harry…how could you even think that? We love you. We're proud of you! We didn't die because of you, we died for you!"

"Anyway, about this reckless behaviour…" Remus said sternly.

"What happened?" Asked Mum abruptly.

"Your son…Broke into Voldemort controlled Ministry of Magic…"

"And helped questioned Muggle Borns escape, stole Moody's magical eye, took a horcrux, and polyjuice potion, stunned a death eater, and an evil ex professor, and almost got caught." I added brightly.

"Oh my God. Harry!" Sirius groaned.

"And Gringotts."

"Hey! We had a Goblins help, I had to use an Unforgiveable Curse…" I looked at the floor, ashamed. "And we got past a Dragon! Got scarily close to getting caught….and it happened to be the Lestranges Vault…and escaped on a stolen dragon."

"What did you steal?"

"Hufflepuffs Cup."

"Any more… other than Hogwarts…?"

"I went to Godrics Hollow…" I whispered. "We visited your graves, and the house, and met Bathilda Bagshot, she happened to be dead, and hiding Nagini, Voldemort's snake, we only just escaped that time too…and as for Hogwarts, we broke into Death Eater controlled Hogsmeade, had a close shave with some Dementors, got to Hogwarts through an all new passageway, into the room of requirement to find the final horcrux, there was a battle…the final battle…and then we had an hour to collect the dead and for me to give myself up…I saw Fred, and you, Remus, and Tonks, Colin Creevey died too…"

It took a very long time, but I slowly explained everything from the final battle.

"You're so reckless, Kid." Began Dad.

"You were only seventeen!" Mum was screeching repeatedly.

"Oh, I'm going to kill Dumbledore! Raising you like 'a pig for slaughter'!" Remus' tone was scathing.

"Hey! He's no pig! He's only a pup!"

"And a cub!"

"By all means, Dumbledore's downstairs, the doors open, off you go."

Remus, Mum and Dad launched themselves from the room, but Sirius remained.

"Come with me downstairs please, Pup." I nodded, and rose, letting him sling an arm over my shoulder before we made our way downstairs.

Sirius sighed as we opened the door, Remus was bellowing at Dumbledore, his face set with fury, Mum and Dad flanking him, watching furiously.

Giving me a one armed hug, Sirius cleared his throat. Remus' yells quietened, though he seemed no less angrier. Dumbledore glanced at my Godfather in fear.

"Aren't you fuming too, Sirius?" Asked Dumbledore softly.

"I'm seething." Sirius said coldly. "You raised my Pup like he was a pig for slaughter, but Harry doesn't need me to yell at you, he needs me here, so I'm not going to show my anger in front of him…twice."

I noticed my younger self, looking pale in the corner, with Ron and Hermione beside him, James and Teddy were watching the conversation as though it were a tennis rally, and it reminded me of the time my Godfather and Molly had argued in this very kitchen many years okay, and, just like Ginny had, Al was sitting frozen in the corner, eyes wide, mouth open, completely frozen in place.

Ginny was stood, glowering at Dumbledore, rocking Lily gently, Ron and Hermione were frozen in their chairs, Ron looking scarily like Grawp, and Hermione terrified.

I couldn't help myself, I snorted, before breaking into hysterical laughter.

"What's so funny, Cub?" Asked Remus defiantly.

"You…should…see…your…faces! Looks…like when…Molly and…Papa…" Sirius froze at the word. Everyone else looked confused. "Sirius…to you…had the argument…here…before…!"

Ron snickered, "It actually does."

Remus was watching me curiously. "Who am I?"

"Papa, of course." Once again, Sirius froze, and I leaned against him.

"You said you'd be honoured" I reminded him through my laughter.

"Hush you!" He teased, ruffling my hair and chuckling in amusement. He shot my father a questioning look. He simply nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.


	12. And so the war begins

**A/N: Don't like. Don't read. **

**I don't own Harry Potter **

The following morning, I was shaken awake by my wife and spotted a mischievous glint in her eyes that could only mean trouble.

"What's going on?" I asked warily, edging away from her.

"Drawing Room. Now."

I did as asked in a hurry, and stepped in to find Dad, Sirius and Remus sat on one sofa, and Fred, George and _Ron_ on the other.

Tonks stood in the middle with a wicked smile on her face.

"Come sit here, Cub." Remus grinned.

I sat down in front of them with a grin, and he leaned forward to ruffle my hair with a sly grin before sighing. "Ginny, go to your team."

"Team?"

"Yes team. We're having a prank war. Weasley vs. Marauders."  
>"I-I'm not a Marauder."<p>

"Yeah, you're Prongslet." Said Sirius with a grin.

"Too true!" Laughed Dad, with an assessing glance at Fred and George.

"I'm on the marauder team, too!" Yelled _Harry _eagerly.

"Excellent." Sirius hissed in my ear. "That brings our invisibility cloak total to…three?"

I felt my mouth drop open. He was right. _Three _invisibility cloaks.

"All Potter's come here!" I yelled. Before pausing and adding…"Apart from Ginny."

James and Al leapt forward with wicked grins. "And Lupins!" Remus added…"Apart from Dora. Our wonderful referee."

Teddy darted to our sofa.

"Weasleys over here!" Commanded Fred and George.

Dumbledore looked at us, eyes twinkling and spoke. "So, the teams are. Fred and George, Ron, _Ron, _Hermione,_ Hermione,_ Ginny, Molly and Arthur."

"And." He continued with a grin. "James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Harry, _Harry, _Teddy, James and Albus."

"Nine a side." Dad grinned.

I grabbed his shirt and tugged, he spun around to look at me and I hissed. "Get your invisibility cloak!"

"Oh, right!"

"You too!" I murmured in an undertone to _Harry._

I rose from my seat with them and hurried from the room. We left to our rooms and came back together, each stuffing the cloak under our shirts before re-entering the room where everyone else was sat.

"Well. Three, two, one. Begin!" Dumbledore called.

My team rose in unison, and hurried upstairs, I led them to my and Ginny room and cast a caterwauling charm on our floor.  
>"If an intruder arrives, we'll know now." Sirius grinned.<p>

"So, guys, lets think this through." Said Remus quietly.  
>"Yup. The Weasley twins, what are they like, huh?"<p>

"Master Pranksters. Marauders of this generation. But they don't possess any invisibility cloaks. They own a joke shop. Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. I have loads of their stuff in. Here!"

I opened the cupboard and revealed some boxes of merchandise.  
>"Wicked!" Dad breathed.<p>

"Yup!" Grinned James.

"Will these two be useful?"

"I'll give you a clue. This one's called James Sirius."

"That's all I need to know."

"Thought so."

Sirius laughed.

"So…what are we going to do?"

Sirius and Dad turned to Remus and Mum immediately.

"Well…we can start by the basics. I have some of our…stuff." Mum pulled a bottle from her pocket with a sly grin, and Sirius and Remus' eyes widened.

"Wicked!"

"I'm sorry, what does this stuff do?"

"It triggers a reaction, the person will look ridiculous though, our touches are Slytherin robes, Afro's and green skin, though there's a side effect which is kind of the _opposite _to liquid luck."

"That's genius!"

"Yup."

"So what do we do?"

"Leave that to me." Remus grinned. "And no-one drink anything but water at dinner."


	13. Tripwires and Green Paint

Casually, I strolled down the stairs, stepped cautiously over a trip wire, followed by a second invisible one, ducked under another trigger wire, and continued on my way, dodging the trick stair with ease.

I heard a swear word and sighed. "Gin, this is a pathetic diversionary tactic. Where are the twins?"

Glancing around the room, I cautiously made my way to the kitchen, seized a goblet of water, and looked up at Remus.

"Safe?"

He nodded in confirmation, before turning back to the other drinks and adding a drop of their 'magic liquid' with a grin.

"Be careful about picking the water, they're bound to get suspicious." I warned him cautiously.

"Of course, Harry, cautious _is _my middle name?"

"It's actually John." Said Sirius stepping casually into the room with a smirk. He paused. "Who wants to bet its Prongs who falls over the tripwires…?"

Remus raised him hand very quickly. As I copied him with a little grin, a loud crash echoed from upstairs.

"OUCH! DAMN IT LILS, WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME?"

My mother appeared to be laughing too hard to respond, Sirius gave a wicked little grin as James and Al wandered slowly into the room, James howling with laughter, Al letting out a small giggle.

Teddy stumbled into the room, tears of mirth in his eyes. "What these two can avoid without any trouble…a fully grown marauder can't?"

"That's Prongs." Remus and Sirius spoke in perfect unison, before they turned to each other and began to crack up with laughter.

"Hey!" Came a sheepish voice from the doorway.

And there was my father, stood with an embarrassed smile on his face, his entire body and clothing coated with thick green paint.

"Yes, I'm covered in green paint…" He sighed.

"Prongs…" Sirius began awkwardly.

"How to tell you…" Remus continued, eyes twinkling.

My mother stepped into the room behind him and finished for them "It's in your hair, sweetie."

"Ha…wait…it's in my _hair_!" My father screeched.

"Yes, dad, your hair." I sighed.

"MY PERFECT HAIR!"

"That hair." Sirius said with a roll of his grey eyes.

"Your glorious, perfect, miraculous wondrous mop of messy black locks that are permanently attached to your head… unless Snape caught up with you."

My father went abruptly crimson. "Marauders honour! That's not to be bought up."

"Screw it, I'm telling Prongslet." Sirius grinned.

"NO! Anyone but Prongslet!"  
>"Tell me, Sirius! Go on!"<p>

"Well, my little one." He said with a little grin as he spotted the flush creeping up my cheeks. I swatted his arm, he dodged deftly and said "I'll have to do that more often. Your reactions are too damned cute. Anyway, on with the story…_once upon a time there was a Potter called James, who had the most amazing and incredible best friend Sirius Black…" _Remus glowered at him. _"And a pretty cool one called Remus Lupin. Who were bitter rivals with that nosy, snivelling greasy haired git that we all love to hate." _I glared at him. He did not shrink back. Al growled, and Sirius turned to face him. Al's glare caused him to take a step backwards and add hastily _"But was actually a pretty good guy all along that saved my Pup's life a fair few times…" _Al nodded approvingly but I raised my eyebrows… _"And everyone's…including my own." _

"Better, Sirius." I said softly.

"_Anyone, these two guys were rivals, and were leaders of a prank war which lasted seven long years. With Sirius and Remus helping cause they were just that amazing. And some of the bad guys helping this Severus Snape guy that I just told you about. Anyway, after a vicious prank on the Slytherin common room, which involved a love potion and some garden gnomes…I'll say no more about that, you really don't want to know…anyway, this Snape dude wanted revenge, and he got it, too, because he had a curious affinity with potions. The 'devil subject'… _oops. Sorry Lily! SORRY! … _Anyway…(blimey that was close…) he created a potion which, in short caused James Potter's wondrous locks to fall from his head, and said head to repel any magical or non-magical attempts to grow it back for an entire week. Finally, this Potter guy managed to regrow it with magic. And so the spark grew into a flame, and the greatest prank of all eternity in which…"_

"My child and grandchildren are in this room Sirius Black!"

"Sorry Lily."

James rolled his eyes and picked up a glass of pumpkin juice, he was about to take a sip, when I realised what he was doing, and what no-one else had.

"DAD! Not the Pumpkin juice you _moron_!"

"Oh…right. Sorry, guys."

"How did I not notice that?" Remus muttered.

"I did. I just didn't tell him. Harry, you _had _to tell him, didn't you."

"Erm…sorry, Sirius."

"No problem Pup." He paused and grinned. "Or should I call you 'little bear'?

"SIRIUS!"

**MASSIVESUPERDUPERAuthorsNote!: I'm rubbish at thinking of prank ideas, send in your suggestions and I'll try and add as many as possible.**

**Thankyou **

**Kitkat. xx**


	14. Chaos

I was still glowering at Sirius as we settled down for Dinner. The lets embarrass Harry with all his nicknames game was definitely NOT my idea of fun, though Sirius and Remus seemed to get a kick out of it.

Sipping my water cautiously, I watched Dad's eyes dart around the room as though surveying it with a prankster's eye, and, a few seats down, Fred and George mimicking his movements.  
>Remus and Sirius seemed far too busy teasing me to bother with the Prank war anymore.<p>

"What is it? Pick on Harry day?" I grumbled to myself.

"What's that, cub? Didn't quite catch that…" Remus smirked.

"Stupid…Sensitive…Hearing…" I groaned, preparing myself for an onslaught of pathetic, potentially humiliating nicknames.

"So, my bab-"  
>"ANY NICKNAME BUT THAT ONE SIRIUS ORION BLACK" I bellowed abruptly, launching myself over Remus's seat to my left and tackling him to the ground.<p>

Sirius and Remus exchanged delighted looks. And Remus began. "What nickname, Cub, Bab-"  
>"NO!" I cut out the end of his sentence with a scowl. "You said it was only until I was fourteen!" I whined childishly, despite my adult age.<p>

"Then you reacted like that." Sirius said simply, before, using self-preservation, he wrestled free from my slack grip and flung himself from the room, Remus hot on his heels.

Pursuing them through the house, I located them in Sirius' bedroom, Remus doubled over, Sirius clutching his side – tears streaming down their faces.

I slammed the door behind me, casting locking and silencing charms in quick succession.

"H-H-Harry…" Remus gasped. "I h-haven't laughed th-that h-hard in…in ye-ars"

My scowl caused Sirius to stop laughing, though his eyes danced playfully. He panted for a few moments before he rose from the bed and began to smirk.

"So…my baby boy" I jerked away and shuddered. "…you, um, oppose to that particular nickname?"

"…Obviously." I snapped, my face crimson.

"Oh, this is priceless!" Remus spoke quite audibly and I seized a Pillow from the bed and walloped him around the head. Hard.

"Ow!" He complained for a moment, before a pillow smacked the back of my head and I spun around to face my Godfather and a pillow.

Pillow Warfare broke out in the bedroom of Sirius Black on that day. But it was nothing to what was happening downstairs when we eventually left the bedroom, with their promises to use the nickname at every opportunity ringing through my ears.

It was Sirius who had the 'brainwave' to find my younger self for him and Remus to test out the horrific nicknames theory on a second time.

I prayed they'd go easy on me.

Another shudder rippled through me and Remus wrapped his arms around me, spinning around to face him as he did so.

The fatherly gesture from Remus both shocked and pleased me.

"Come on, Cub, it's just a little fun."

"For you." I grumbled.

"But you're just so _cute _when you're angry!" Sirius spoke. I glowered at him from where we'd paused on the landing. "Point proven." Sirius stated.

My glower flickered and I found myself smiling a little when Remus released me.

"I missed you both." I whispered.

"You have us now." Remus spoke gently, ruffling my hair.

We stepped as a trio into the Lounge.

The immediate word that popped into my mind.

Chaos.


	15. Swamped

The entire room appeared to have become a thick marshland, waist deep, and in the bog, Fred and George had tacked my father, and were mercilessly plunging his recently groomed hair into the gooey substance.

Sirius grinned, exchanged a look with Remus, mouthed 'Baby Boy' over his shoulder, eyes twinkling at my scowl, and leapt into the murky depths, with the werewolf following mere seconds later.

Uttering war cries they bombarded Fred and George, before Remus dragged my father away from the struggle, and onto solid ground, where I directed him to the nearest bathroom.

Fred and George appeared to be overpowering my godfather in the swamp, and I watched Remus dive forward, seize Fred, and pull him to a separate area, allowing the strength of the older men to conquer the redheads.

Feeling eyes on my back, I spun around just as I was shoved backwards.

I toppled back, and I felt Sirius and Remus stop to watch as I fell down, down…SPLOOSH.

I was submerged in the thick liquid, more than anyone else had been yet, completely under, I decided to use it to my advantage.

Casting a quick bubble charm and relishing in the clean air, I dived downwards. The floor seemed to have been extended to create the sheer depths, and I twisted my body around, squinting in the gloom.

Above me, I saw feet I could identify as Sirius' propelling himself towards the spot I'd gone under.

"Harry? You there?" His voice became more and more worried with each word, and, at last I located my wife, who, having pushed me in, had followed to join Fred in overpowering Remus.

Shooting upwards I stopped just before her feet, grabbed one, and pulled her down, coating her thick red locks in the odd liquid, before I broke through the surface, removing the bubble head charm as I did so, and flinging myself at Fred with a battle cry.

Sirius whipped around and I could see his mouth drop open from the corner of my vision as a sludge-coated monster erupted before him, and began to attack the Weasleys with a vengeance.

~HP~HP~HP~

"A word to the wise, Weasleys, never attack a Marauder, or their descendants" Sirius spoke with a smirk.

"A word to the wise aint necessary – "Fred objected.

"Yeah" George continued "It's the stupid ones who need the advice."

Remus chuckled from where he leant casually against the doorframe, watching them persistently scrubbing their hair and faces clean of the muck which had thankfully been removed from my household.

"Well, some advice for you guys,"

"HEY!" They complained in unison. I snickered before continuing.

"Don't create a swamp in my house? A Hogwarts corridor was bad enough, I'm telling you."

"A Hogwarts Corridor and a Swamp? This sounds interesting." Sirius exclaimed, excitedly.

"Well, it all began when Umbridge"

Sirius and Remus immediately let out a string of curses under their breaths, before breaking off abruptly. Fred's story, it appeared, would have to wait. The magic liquid was kicking in.

I shared a long glance at Sirius and Remus as the hair, ever so slowly, began to grow slightly, a definite greenish tinge to the familiar fire sprouting from their heads.

Then we bolted.

~HP~HP~HP~

The cries of panic and fury echoed through the house as I drew to a halt, doubled over in the drawing room, panting for breath. Footsteps thudded above my feet as uncountable chases went on. Seemingly endless Slytherins with Green Afros were flying through the house uttering loud war cries and launching attacks on anybody on the other team the moment they had spotted them.

"Harry!" A voice behind me made me whip around, but it was only my father.

"Dad! You gave me a heart attack!" I hissed.

"Sorry, Sorry!" He muttered, before closing the door behind himself, locking it repeatedly with magic and casting various undetectable and silencing charms upon the room we found ourselves in.

"Homenum Revelio!" I murmured, checking, and sighing in relief. "No-one else in here."

"We're safe for now. Get that cloak out. It's time for some real fun."

**A/N: Im on Christmas Holidays now, so I should be able to get some more updates on. Sorry its been so slow lately! **

**Kitkat xx**


	16. The Cupboard

**A/N: Mentions of mild Child Neglect/Abuse in this chapter (though no mentions of physical beatings etc.) Not too graphic.**

**A belated Merry Christmas/Boxing Day/Happy Hanukah to you all, hope you had a good time over the past few days! Have a good New Year, and I hope 2012 is good for you all! **

**Love, **

**Kitkat xx**

* * *

><p>Once concealed from view, I followed my father based by the sound of his footsteps which, thanks to my auror training, my ears were able to detect. Creeping down the hallway, we both flung ourselves to the side as Ron flew towards Remus, who, in turn, looked rather panicked.<p>

I, however, detected the mischief in his eyes, and it seemed that Dad had aswell as he was soon sprinting after them, but keeping his distance in case of any traps, I joined the pursuit, and watched Ron draw ever closer until, with a loud bang, Sirius burst out of a nearby door and Ron was hanging upside down by his ankles.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" The cry sounded from my lips, and he was frozen in mid-air. Sirius and Remus spun around as I removed the cloak and grinned at them.

"Harry!"

I, still grinning, looked up at my Best Friend, his eyes were all which moved, and they were glowering at me. I lifted the invisibility cloak into the air, and, with a few charms on Remus' part, Ron was cloaked, and imprisoned until we elected to release him.

Which wouldn't be soon.

Cautiously, as a four, not that two members of our group realised, we ran.

Sirius and Remus stopped at the Cupboard under the stairs.

I froze.

"In, Quickly!" Sirius spoke in hushed tones.

This couldn't be happening. I felt my eyes widen, could hear my heart hammering in my chest as I stared at the little door.

"Harry! C'mon! We're gonna get caught!" Dad exclaimed, Sirius and Remus both gave small cries of surprise as he appeared from thin air, but I barely noticed them.

Freed after so many years of repression, the memories flooded to the centre of my brain. I couldn't go in there. I wouldn't.

_There was Uncle Vernon, locking the door to my prison, "There's no such thing as magic." _

_I could hear Dudley's footsteps pounding up and down the stairs, dust falling onto me along with rapidly breaking plaster._

_I could hear myself hammering on the door. "Lemme Out!" before I learned never to ask. _

_My own sobbing echoed through my head. _

_Aunt Petunia "Boy! We're letting you out to cook breakfast!" _

_Sitting alone, burnt hands pressed against the cool pillow in a frantic attempt to stifle the pain…_

Sirius shook my shoulder. "Harry?"

I snapped out of the memories, and he gestured towards the door. "Harry, come on, we need to get in or we're gonna be caught.

"No" my voice was a whisper, so low that only Remus heard me from where he was frozen, crouched in the doorframe.

"No." My voice was louder now, more audible, and the carefully composed mask broke, giving way to an expression of sheer terror as I stared at the little door.

Remus was the first to speak after a long moment. "What happened, Harry, why are you so scared?"

"I…" I never finished my sentence, instinct overpowered me, and, like the prey from a predator, I bolted away.


	17. A Time For Truth

**A/N: In response to a negative review: If you're going to give criticism, at least make it constructive, please? I just want to improve my writing for you all. **

**Cause Im in a good mood, have 2 updates in one day**

* * *

><p>When I eventually sat in my room, with the door locked and having ensured I was alone, I allowed myself to break down.<p>

Panic washed over me, I was drowning, being pulled under the memories of my childhood. It hurt, I wasn't going to deny it, but I let it overpower me.

At hammering on the door, I pulled myself into a sitting position and pointed my wand at the door, unlocking it and watching as three figures launched themselves into my room, before pointing my wand at the door, and recasting the charms I'd previously placed upon it.

"Son?" Dad's voice was the first, and it was only as I looked up at him that I realised I was crying.

"Harry!" Sirius and Remus exclaimed in unison.

Sirius knelt in front of me and took my hand gently, his eyes flickering with anger as he pieced things together.

"What did those Dursleys do to you?"

I looked into his grey eyes and pulled my hand free roughly. "It doesn't matter."

Sirius appeared taken aback for only a moment before he let his hand drop to his side and he spoke quietly, though we all heard him. "It as them, wasn't it, Harry, I know it was. You just have to tell me, tell _us _what happened and we can help you."

"I don't need help." I snapped.

"Yes, Harry, you _do. _And I want to help you. We all want to help you. Let us. Please."

I shook my head, tearing my eyes from his, furious that I had let the cupboard get to me. They didn't need to know. I didn't want them to know.

"I don't need help!" I exclaimed. "Why do you think I do?"

"Because, Harry" Remus' voice came from my ear, barely a whisper, and I released he'd settled himself beside me and was whispering to give me at least a little privacy, and in an attempt to comfort me at the same time. "Nobody should react so violently to a Cupboard under the Stairs. It shouldn't frighten people. Not that much. But you _did._"

It was after his words that I let it slip without intending to. "It's where I…slept until I was 11, and where they locked me in for…punishment." My voice should have been inaudible, but the entire room was silent and still as I spoke, before the explosion came.

"THEY DID WHAT?" Sirius' voice echoed around the room and I shuddered violently. "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry!"

"No, you shouldn't be…it's just me…being stupid"

"No." Remus growled, eyes flashing dangerously. "Not being stupid. I can't believe you never told us, Harry!"

"I thought you would, I don't know, hate me for it or something…?"

"Oh, Harry, how could I _ever _think that?" he cried, throwing his hands skywards in exasperation.

"It never came up, and I never wanted it to, alright! I just want to forget about it! Is that so bad?"

"No, Harry, but I would know, bottling it up in side won't work. It didn't for me, and it certainly won't for you."

"Sirius?" my stunned voice cut through his heavy tone.

"My parents were disgusted with me, the little Gryffindor in their pure Slytherin family, how _wrong_! So they shunned me, neglected me, and…" He broke off, eyes clouding over, before he took a ragged breath and continued "It hurts, Harry, but it hurts worse if you bottle it up, because when it escapes, it's damn unbearable."

I looked down at my feet, and, feeling every bit the caught school boy, mumbled "Yes, Sirius."

He smiled. "There we go, now, where's that cloak James? We're safe, lets enjoy a little planning, yes?"

A wicked grin graced my features, and I nodded. "Lets do this."


	18. Authors Note

**A/N: **

**Im sorry. Authors note. **

**I hate doing this, and I know it's against the rules, but I need to revise this story and others, and go back and edit each chapter in detail, to revise mistakes, add in characters I've ignored, and work on a storyline. **

**This is the reason for my lack of updates, and so, until possible, this story is on HIATUS. **

**Im so, SO sorry about this. **

**I'll try and update this as soon as possible. **

**Thank-you so much for reading this. **

**Sorry again.**

**Kit-Kat xx **


	19. Another Authors Note Sorry

A/N:

I'm really sorry about doing this. Though I loved writing all of my fanfiction stories, I've been struggling to write them at the moment, and it isn't fair that readers don't get to read them, so I'm starting afresh with fanfiction.

All of my original stories are now up for adoption, PM me if you're interested!

Sorry Again,

Kitkat.


End file.
